The invention relates to a delegate unit for a conference system. More specifically the invention relates to a delegate unit and to a conference system with the delegate unit or a plurality of said delegate units.
Conference systems are commonly used in meeting rooms or plenary halls to support the discussion of a plurality of participants. Such conference systems may comprise more than 50 or 100 microphone equipped delegate units, whereby each delegate unit can be assigned to a participant of the discussion.
During operation, a speech signal of a speaking participant is received by the microphone of the delegate unit, processed and amplified by a central unit and rendered by loudspeakers or headphones to the other discussion participants.
For example, the document EP 1686835 A1 discloses a conference system with a plurality of delegate units. Such a known delegate unit comprises a microphone with an adjustable stem, which is connected to a socket of a housing of the delegate unit.